Si pudieras oírlas
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: En esta ocasión seremos invisibles lemurianos vagando por los doce templos y escuchando los pensamientos de las armaduras doradas durante un día. Ahora si sólo los caballeros pudieran oírlas también...


**Si pudieras oírlas…**

 _Día 29 del mes de Athena. Queda 1. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Podré dejar de ser tan holgazana y ponerme a trabajar? ¡Me tomó medio año pero conseguí una idea!_

 _Tengo la historia escrita desde fines de noviembre y no pude subirla porque mi compu seudo murió (por una multitud de problemas) y el internet en mi trabajo no funciona desde agosto._

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada.

* * *

 **Si pudieras oírlas…**

Era un día normal en el Santuario, pero todo cambio cuando la Nación del Fuego atacó…

Ups, anime equivocado.

Era un día normal en el Santuario, pero todo cambio cuando… en realidad las cosas iban de lo más normal para sus habitantes y por lo tanto para sus armaduras, aunque a más de una le gustaría un cambio.

* * *

 **Templo de Aries**

Mu estaba en la entrada de su templo disfrutando de su té matutino. La armadura de Aries, Krysomallo, protegía su cuerpo a pesar de que no lo necesitara.

" _Te amo, Mu. Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho. Eres el mejor de todos. No quiero que me dejes nunca. Cuando te moriste estaba muy triste, pensé que tendría que lidiar con Kiki"_

-No hay nada de malo en Kiki, Krysomallo- dijo el caballero.

" _Kiki es muy Shion. Y nunca me gustó mucho Shion"_

-Tampoco hay nada malo en mi maestro.

" _Tú no lo conoces Mu. Es un abandonico. Me dejó para ser Patriarca"_

-Para empezar, la palabra "abandonico" no existe. Por otra parte, Athena lo nombró Patriarca.

" _Y él le podría haber dicho que no, que quería cuidar el sello de Hades y dejar que Dohko se volviera Patriarca pero en su lugar decidió abandonarme. Tu no vas a abandonarme, no te voy a dejar."_

-El viejo maestro es muy sabio pero dudo que hubiera sido un buen Patriarca. En algún momento vas a tener que dejarme ir, Krysomallo. No puedo ser el caballero de Aries para siempre.

" _No oigo no oigo, soy de oro, un carnero y un tesoro"_

-Krysomallo, escúchame por favor.

" _Me mataron, me esquilaron y en el cielo me dejaron."_

Mu suspiró y se resignó a tomar su té. Todas las mañanas eran iguales. Ya le preguntaría a su maestro que hacer con la armadura y su irracional apego hacia él, empezaba a sentirse como un prisionero aunque no lo demostrara.

* * *

 **Templo de Tauro**

Aldebarán pasaba su mañana como todos los días, una ducha para despertarse bien, un buen desayuno para tener energía y después una tarde de entrenamiento en el Coliseo para mantenerse en forma.

Se acercó a la caja dorada y uso su cosmos para abrirla y sacar su armadura.

" _No otra vez"_ se quejó Ío, espíritu de la armadura de Tauro _"No entiendo, ¿puedes bañarte todas las mañanas pero no te tomas cinco minutos para sacar la tierra que se junta en la caja de pandora por la noche? ¿Sabes que este lugar no tiene puertas? La tierra se mete por las entradas y se pega a la caja"_

Por supuesto, Aldebarán no podía escuchar al espíritu de su armadura y, por lo tanto, no tenía idea de que la pobre sufría un leve caso de "odio todo lo que me toca, pero sobre todo el polvo".

" _Y encima vas a entrenar entre el calor y la tierra. No me necesitas para eso. Voy a ensuciarme todavía más de lo que me ensucio cada vez que me cae la tierra de la caja encima. Además se mezcla la tierra con el sudor y se vuelve barro y se mete en las hendiduras de mi cuerno. No tendría ese problema si no hicieras que los demás me rompan cada vez que quieren pasar. ¿Por qué no les pides que te arranquen un brazo si tanto te gusta poner pruebas? ¿Por qué no podías ser como los demás que se dedican a eliminar a los oponentes en lugar de jugar con ellos?"_

El caballero llegó a la entrada de su templo, respiró profundo y empezó el corto trayecto hasta su destino todavía ignorante de lo disgustada que estaba la armadura que lo rodeaba.

" _Fui una princesa, una princesa y todo culpa de Zeus y esa pesada de su mujer termine siendo una vaca y puesta en el cielo y después su hijita decidió que tenía que ser el espíritu de una de sus armaduras. ¿Acaso no podían dejarme en paz? Ahora tengo que ensuciarme una y otra vez. Ni Cáncer tiene este problema y Máscara no es el caballero más limpio del lugar"_

* * *

 **Templo de Géminis**

-Buenos días- dijo Kanon entrando a la cocina del templo donde su hermano bebía café.

-Dejaste la armadura en el camino anoche- le recriminó el mayor.

-Me olvidé.

" _Me olvide, tu abuela. Lo haces a propósito"_ dijo la armadura.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-Yo no escucho nada, Saga. ¿Estás enloqueciendo de nuevo?

" _Me escuchó. Castor, Castor despierta, gemelo 1 me escuchó. Podemos intentar tomar el santuario de nuevo"_

" _Déjame en paz, Pólux. No estoy de humor para tus delirios megalomaniacos"_

" _No soy megalómano. Solo quiero matar a Athena y hacerme con el control del Santuario"_

" _Megalómano"_

-Juraría que escuché algo.

-Quizás deberías ver al psiquiatra que Athena contrató para nosotros. Estas escuchando cosas de nuevo. La última vez que escuchaste voces todo se fue al caño.

" _Ni se te ocurra, Pólux. No vamos a intentar tomar el santuario de nuevo. Deja a Saga en paz"_

" _Pero piensa, Castor. Si enloquecemos a gemelo 1, el bobo tendrá que ser el oficial y por fin vamos a dejar de pasar de uno a otro"_

" _No, no, no. No vamos a pasar por esto otra vez, Pólux. Tus planes siempre fallan"_

" _Saga… Saga…"_

-Te lo juro, Kanon. Alguien está diciendo mi nombre.

-Saga, nadie está diciendo tu nombre. No hay nadie más aquí.

" _Vamos a matar a Athena, Saga. Serás el nuevo rey de la tierra"_

" _Ya déjalo en paz, Pólux"_

Ambos hermanos se sobresaltaron al ver un objeto dorado pasando a toda velocidad entre ellos y estrellándose contra la pared.

-¿Esa fue la armadura?- preguntó Saga.

-Eso parece. Hoy es un día de locos.

" _¿Por qué hiciste eso, Castor?"_

" _Nada de tomar el Santuario"_

" _Está bien. ¿Cómo le hacemos para que el bobo se vuelva con Pose?... Mañana lo intentaré de nuevo"_

" _Pólux, puedo escucharte. Nada de planes para tomar el Santuario, ni de ninguna otra clase"_

" _Ya vas a ceder. Siempre lo haces"_

* * *

 **Templo de Cáncer**

Máscara de la Muerte no empezaba su día, apenas estaba terminando su noche. Entró al templo por la puerta secreta en su sótano y arrastró los pies hasta la cocina.

La armadura descansaba en el mismo rincón de siempre y seguía a su portador con su cosmos para saber dónde estaba.

El caballero se sirvió un vaso de agua fría, cuyo contenido no tardo en desaparecer por la garganta del italiano.

" _Ni se te ocurra"_ advirtió la armadura.

El caballero, que no podía oírla, hizo lo mismo que hacía cada mañana… y cada tarde… y cada noche… bueno, cada que tenía algo en la mano y necesitaba dejarlo en alguna parte, apoyó el vaso vacío sobre la armadura.

" _Siempre lo mismo. No soy una mesa. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? No puedo creer que me trates de ésta manera"_ dijo la armadura enojada, su cosmos estallando _"La mayoría de mis portadores han sido excepcionales. Uno incluso se convirtió en Patriarca, honor que suele ir a los portadores de Krysomallo. Otro derrotó a Thanatos. ¡A Thanatos! Pero ahora, ahora no soy nada. La armadura de un traidor, de un malvado. Has ensuciado mi nombre y mi historia, mi pasado y mi futuro. Estoy arruinada y para peor ¡me usas de mesa! Que bajo he caído"_ terminó, su cosmos decayendo hasta que no era nada.

Máscara sintió el cambio en el cosmos de su armadura pero no le prestó mucha atención. Siempre hacia lo mismo. Estaba enojada, estaba tranquila, estaba feliz, estaba triste.

-Y los demás se creen que Saga y Kanon son bipolares- dijo el hombre al templo vacío y siguió arrastrando los pies hasta desaparecer en su habitación. Dormiría hasta que Afrodita se dignara a bajar y lo obligara a ir al Coliseo.

* * *

 **Templo de Leo**

" _Aioria, Aioria, Aioria"_ llamó la armadura a su portador.

El caballero de Leo estaba muy ocupado desayunando con Marín como para notar las fluctuaciones de cosmos de su armadura.

" _¡Préstame atención! Soy el Gran León de Nemea. El Invencible. No puedes ignorarme de esta manera"_ se quejó.

-¿Me pasas la mermelada?- pidió el griego a su novia.

" _¡Deja de comer y préstame atención!"_

-Y el queso.

" _¡Aioria!"_

-Y otra tostada.

" _Estás gordo, Aioria. Gordo. Y si sigues comiendo de esa manera, vas a terminar rodando por las escaleras"_

-Y otra taza de café.

-Ya te tomaste tres, Aioria. Y te terminaste todo el paquete de tostadas- dijo la amazona.

" _Eso, escucha a tu novia. Estas comiendo demasiado. Vas a terminar gordo y no puedo ser la armadura del portador gordo. Seré el hazmerreir de todas las armaduras, y de las escamas y de las sapuris y de las armaduras de los dioses y qué se yo. No puedes avergonzarme de esa manera"_

-No hay problema, Marín. Bajo a entrenar y listo. Además tengo un buen metabolismo. La armadura todavía me entra.

" _Entro porque estoy diseñada para adaptarme. ¡Estás gordo! Mira que tengo un límite y ya puedo sentir las leves fracturas en mis placas"_

-Está bien. Vamos a entrenar para que bajes toda esa comida.

-Primero una siesta. Para ayudar a la digestión.

" _¡Aioria! No. Ve a entrenar gato gordo y perezoso. Extraño los días cuando estabas soltero. Por lo menos ocupabas tu tiempo en algo más importante. Todo es tu culpa, Marín. Le voy a decir al Patri que los separe. Tiene que haber alguna regla sobre no salir con tus hermanos de armas"_

Marín suspiró y se puso la máscara.

-Haz lo que quieras, Aioria. Pero si no voy ahora, Shaina va a enfadarse y por fin nos estamos llevando bien.

" _Se fue, se fue. ¡Aioria! Préstame atención. Préstame atención. ¿Qué haces? Sal de la habitación. Aioria, no te recuestes. ¡Aioria!"_

* * *

 **Templo de Virgo**

" _Comienza un nuevo día. Quizás este sea el día en que… por supuesto que sólo vas a sentarte en el mismo lugar de siempre, frente a la misma pared de siempre, a hacer nada como siempre. ¿No puedes hacer algo más original, mendigo intento de buda? No sé, ¡como ir afuera! Y no hablo del Jardín de los Sales Gemelos, eso todavía cuenta como dentro del templo"_

Shaka se sentó en posición de loto y respiró profundo, preparándose para meditar.

" _Nunca sales, nunca. ¿Qué no ves que me aburro? Necesito socializar, no soy como tú. Mira que he tenido muchas mulas a lo largo de mi existencia pero eres la más aburrida de todas. Incluso Asmita era más entretenido, ¡y estaba ciego! Él por lo menos tenía amigos, ¿sabes? Dudo que sepas lo que significa esa palabra."_

Shaka frunció el seño. Su armadura no era muy tranquila, pero ese día estaba más alterada que de costumbre. Tendría que hablar con Mu al respecto.

" _Por lo menos gírate, mentecato. Mira a otra pared. Pon un cuadro o una película. O no me uses y déjame vagar por ahí. Hace siglos que no hablo con Pólux y Castor. Acaso no sabes que si no estoy ahí Pólux se va de locura y Castor deja que lo arrastre. ¿Por qué te piensas que estuvieron relativamente tranquilos después de que Defteros tomó la armadura? Porque era amigo de Asmita y yo podía convencer a Castor de no dejarse arrastrar por los planes disparatados de Pólux"_

Shaka abrió los ojos. Su armadura estaba tan alterada que no lo dejaba meditar en paz.

-Voy a tener que hablar con Mu- dijo al templo vacío.

" _Si, por favor. ¡Sal del templo! Habla con alguien. Socializa. Déjame socializar. Krysomallo no es el compañero ideal pero es algo"_

 _Mu, mu._ Llamó por cosmos _¿Podrías venir a mi templo? Tengo problemas con la armadura._

" _No, no. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Mala mula, mala mula. Se supone que salieras del templo no que pidieras servicio a domicilio"_

* * *

 **Templo de Libra**

La armadura de Libra sintió el llamado del cosmos de su portador.

" _Ahí voy, Dohko"_ dijo la armadura, feliz de ser llamada por su dueño.

El caballero sintió la armadura a su alrededor y movió un poco los brazos, los hombros y las piernas.

-Me va a costar un poco moverme- se dijo y con su cosmos ordenó a la armadura regresar a la caja de Pandora.

" _Está bien, será otro día"_ se dijo la armadura mientras volvía a tomar su forma de tótem.

-Pero tengo que bajar a entrenar y todos van a estar usando la armadura- Dohko volvió a llamar a Libra.

" _¡Yay! Vamos Dohko, a entrenar un poco"_

-Pero me va a dar mucho calor tener la armadura encima.

" _Supongo que tienes razón"_ la armadura volvió a su forma de tótem.

-Pero si me toca pelear con Milo me conviene tener la armadura puesta.

" _Bien, así se piensa. Hay que estar listos para todo. No te preocupes, Dohko yo te cuido la espalda"_

-Aunque si me toca Camus, tener la armadura va a ser más peligroso porque el metal se enfría y se te pega.

" _Bueno, eso también es cierto. Quizás no sea tan malo"_

-Por otra parte, si me toca pelear con Aioria la voy a necesitar.

" _Eso también es muy cierto"_

-Mmm. Ya qué. Me pongo la mitad de la armadura y después veo.

" _Así se habla, Dohko. Esa es una buena decisión. Todo tiene que estar balanceado. Media armadura es mejor que todo o nada"_

* * *

 **Templo de Escorpio**

" _Intentémoslo otra vez hoy, Milo. Mantén la boca cerrada"_

-Buenos días, Camus- saludo el caballero a su amigo -¿Qué te parece mi templo? Apuesto a que te dejó… helado- terminó con una sonrisa esperando la reacción del francés.

" _¿Por qué? Todo lo que tenías que hacer era estar callado"_

Camus no se molestó en contestar, sólo se limitó a bajar la temperatura del templo.

-Ay, vamos Camus. No es para tanto. No seas un aguador.

" _Ya cierra la boca, lo empeoras y tus chistes no son graciosos"_

Camus bajó aún más la temperatura y Milo empezó a tiritar.

-Se puede decir que los humos se están enfriando, ¿no?

Una leve capa de hielo empezó a formarse en el piso y en la armadura que rodeaba al griego.

" _Me congelo. Milo, cállate. Mi colita, mi pobre colita. Es muy tarde. ¿Por qué los escorpianos son tan bocazas? Ganimedes haz algo"_ dijo a la armadura de Acuario.

" _No sé qué quieres que haga. Camus está de mal humor"_

" _Tus portadores siempre están de mal humor"_

El caballero de Acuario empezó a salir del templo, seguido por un tiritante peliazul.

-Camus, Camus. No me dejes sin agua en la copa.

" _¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?"_ preguntó Ganimedes confundida.

" _No sé. Y no sé por qué lo hacen. Mis portadores son inteligentes pero siempre actúan como idiotas. Es como si estar alrededor de tus portadores les matara las neuronas. Vas a tener que alejarte de mí, Ganimedes. Lo lamento pero esto no puede seguir así…"_

" _Escorpio"_

" _Siempre que estas cerca mis portadores pierden la capacidad de pensar y yo sufro las consecuencias…"_

" _Escorpio"_

" _Mi colita, mi pobre colita. En cualquier momento seré un escorpión sin cola. Ya perdí mis pinzas cuando Athena me separó de Libra y ahora perderé mi colita. No seré nada"_

" _Ya suenas como Cáncer. Me rindo. Lo intentaré de nuevo en un par de siglos"_

* * *

 **Templo de Sagitario**

-Acá hay más tostadas, Seiya. Come bien que tenemos que entrenar- dijo Aioros dejando más comida delante del japonés.

" _Cuando le cuente a Leo que vos sos responsable de la forma en que come Aioria, no le va a gustar"_ dijo la armadura.

-¿Puedo entrenar usando a Sagitario?

-Claro

" _Deja de prestarme. Me confundo ¿Se supone que te proteja a ti o a Seiya? Si empiezan a pelear, ¿qué hago? ¿Me voy con vos? ¿Con él? ¿Me divido y los protejo a los dos? ¿Les digo Bon voyage y los dejo para que se maten? ¿Qué? ¿Qué hago? Díganme. No sé qué se supone que tengo que hacer. Ya entiendo cómo se siente Géminis pasando de mano en mano"_

" _Te lo mereces. Siempre me estas robando a mis portadores"_ se quejó Pegaso.

" _Eso es mentira"_

" _Es verdad. Siempre"_

" _Es que a los dos nos gusta mucho proteger a Athena"_

" _¿No podes proteger a Athena sin acaparar a los caballeros que quieren protegerla? No me sorprende que los caballeros de Leo siempre sean parientes de los tuyos. Son igual de egocéntricos y acaparadores"_

" _Yo no soy nada como Leo"_

Seiya notó la extraña fluctuación de cosmos entre las armaduras y las miró un rato mientras Aioros abría otro paquete de tostadas.

-Aioros, ¿las armaduras están bien?

-¿Por qué no lo estarían?

-No sé. Me da esa sensación.

" _¿Quieres pelear, Sagitario? Te recuerdo que soy hijo de un Poseidón"_

" _Hijo de un Poseidón"_ se burló la armadura _"Si amas tanto a tu papi, ¿por qué no te conviertes en escama y me dejas los portadores a mí? Eres un acaparador, como Leo. Admítelo"_

" _No me caes para nada, Pegaso. Largo de mi templo"_

" _No puedo irme sin Seiya"_

" _Seiya va a estar bien conmigo"_

" _Pero si hace dos minutos te estabas quejando"_

* * *

 **Templo de Capricornio**

Desde el decimo templo, Amaltea –espíritu de la armadura de Capricornio- podía sentir la discusión tomando lugar un templo más abajo.

" _Y ya se me había pasado la mufa que dejó Camus"_ se dijo a sí misma.

Shura estaba en el patio trasero del templo, practicando con una espada.

" _Cuidado con la espada, Shura. Te puedes cortar"_

El caballero siguió practicando. Se había lesionado el hombro durante algunas "actividades" la noche anterior y le estaba costando un poco de trabajo.

" _Ay, Shura, por favor. Con cuidado que te me vas a lastimar. No deberías estar entrenando con el hombro así, jovencito. Deberías estar en cama, con un yeso, suero y con un equipo médico"_

Shura dejó la espada por un momento e hizo movimiento circulares con el hombro intentando quitarse las molestias.

" _Ve a la cama, Shura. Deberíamos llevarte al hospital. Mira si tienes un hueso fuera de lugar y te sale por el ojo, jovencito. No podemos dejar que eso pase"_

Shura levantó la espada otra vez y siguió con el entrenamiento.

" _Shura Sin apellido" dijo la armadura con voz firme "Deja de estar jugando con eso y ve al hospital. Necesitas una placa de rayos x, una tomografía, una transfusión de sangre, análisis completos, una ecografía, un test de embarazo y posiblemente cirugía o un brazo nuevo"_

Shura, sin prestarle atención a la armadura, siguió con su rutina.

" _Jovencito, te vas a sacar una oreja o un dedo, o te vas a caer y a romper una pierna, ¡o peor! Te vas a romper el cuello. Ay, mis nervios. No había estado tan cerca de un colapso nervioso desde que estuve cuidando a Zeus"_

* * *

 **Templo de Acuario**

 _Temprano en la madrugada_

Ganimedes, espíritu de la armadura de Acuario, tomó conciencia del mundo a su alrededor cuando sintió el frío que se metía por las juntas de la caja de Pandora.

" _Camus está de mal humor"_ se dijo resignado. Habían pasado siglos desde su creación y todos y cada uno de sus portadores era muy corto de paciencia.

El caballero de Acuario caminó hasta la cocina dejando un camino de escarcha a su paso. Había dormido muy mal y no estaba de humor para lidiar con el mundo. Por desgracia, tenía deberes que atender por lo que no podía darse el lujo de quedarse como recluso, lo que sólo empeoraba su humor.

" _No tengo nada en contra de que tengas un mal día. Yo tengo malos días. Pero ya llevas veintinueve días consecutivos de mal humor Camus. Es un record"_ se quejó Ganimedes.

El francés, ignorante a las palabras de su armadura, abrió su alacena en busca de comida y la encontró vacía.

-Milo- masculló por lo bajo, y la temperatura descendió aún más. Una capa de hielo se formó en las puertas de la alacena.

" _¡Deja de hacer eso! Estoy acostumbrado al frío pero esto es ridículo. No estamos en los polos. Estamos en Grecia ¡Grecia! Y yo crecí y viví en Grecia, no estoy acostumbrado al frío a pesar de todo"_

Camus fue hasta su heladera esperando encontrar algo –lo que fuera- para comer. Desde el interior lo miraba un mísero cartón de leche solitario. El caballero respiró profundo y lo tomó.

-Leche en un vaso-dijo –mejor que nada.

" _Eso es, Camus. Piensa en positivo y por lo que más ames ¡Sube la temperatura!"_

Sacó un vaso de la alacena, todavía congelada, e inclinó el cartón de leche para llenarlo. Una gota hizo su recorrido desde el cartón, balanceándose un momento en el borde, y cayó al vaso. Camus cerró los ojos y dejó las cosas sobre la mesa. Ahora tenía una escultura de hielo en su cocina.

" _Camus, es en serio. Ya basta. Tengo escarcha encima. Si respirara, respiraría cubos de hielo. ¿Cómo puedes vivir así_ _? Quiero mudarme. Debería preparar mi curriculum y enviarlo a los dioses mayas o aztecas. Ellos viven donde hace calorcito y apuesto a que no viven de mal humor como tú"_

Resignado, Camus llamó a su armadura y emprendió el camino al Coliseo. Se sacaría la frustración congelando a sus compañeros.

" _Toma otro camino, Camus. Te lo digo por experiencia. Si pasamos por escorpio las cosas serán peores. ¡Camus! Agrrr ¿por qué no eres lemuriano? ¡Escúchame! … Me rindo, le preguntaré a Polux cómo hace para que sus portadores lo escuchen y volveré a intentar en un par de siglos"_

* * *

 **Templo de Piscis**

Afrodita llevaba dos horas levantado. Había pasado una hora peinándose, media hora acomodando su maquillaje y su ropa y otra media hora poniéndose perfume.

" _Mira los colores. Son tan bonitos"_ dijo la armadura _"Bailan por todas partes. Son como pequeños conejitos saltando en las praderas. O revoloteantes mariposas en un campo de flores que bailan con el susurrar del viento"_

El caballero terminó de arreglarse y salió a su jardín para recoger algunas rosas. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta los límites y una mueca de horror se apropió de su rostro.

-¡Mis rosas!- dijo en un grito ahogado, apenas logrando que las palabras salieran de su boca. Sus preciosas rosas no eran más que escarcha.

" _Tan bonitos y coloridos. Nunca se detienen. Como salmones enfrentando una cascada, elegantes en su tenacidad, forjando en las personas el deseo de enfrentar las adversidades"_

-Mis pobres rosas- Afrodita cayó de rodillas al borde de su destruido jardín con las lágrimas juntándose en sus ojos. –Tanto trabajo, para nada.

" _Sagaces, dejando detrás de sí una estela luminosa, que se descompone en cientos de colores y genera el surgimiento de hermosas y cálidas emociones en los corazones de las personas"_

-Camus me las va a pagar. ¡Ya es la vigesimonovena vez que destruye mi jardín en el mes!

" _Y esas emociones, oh que bellas emociones. Llevan a las personas a ser amables con otros, a prestar una mano o un pie si no tienen manos que prestar. Y todo por los colores, los bellos colores danzarines del mundo"_

-¿Afro?- llamaron dos voces desde la entrada del templo -¿Está todo bien?

El sueco se volteó para ver a Shura y Aioros detrás de él.

-No. Camus destruyó mi jardín otra vez.

" _Colores que representan todo lo que ha sido creado y será creado en algún momento, quizás no este mundo pero en otro"_

" _Piscis… ¿de qué hablas?"_ preguntó Sagitario.

" _De los colores, Sagitario. ¿No puedes verlos?"_

" _Esos no son colores, Piscis. Son las partículas del perfume de Afrodita"_ corrigió Amaltea con delicadeza.

" _Da igual, son de colores y muy bonitas"_

" _Tu portador está entrando en crisis"_ dijo Sagitario.

" _¿Afrodita? Oh, pobrecito. ¿Qué le pasó?"_

" _¿Cómo es que no sabes si estabas aquí? Sus gritos se escucharon hasta Sagitario"_

" _No lo sé. Yo estaba prestando mucha atención. Ahora déjenme decirle de los colores. Hermosos colores, como pequeños conejitos saltando en una pradera…"_

-¡Mis rosas!

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **Pasando por Virgo…**

" _Buenos días, Virgo. Hasta más tarde, Virgo"_

" _Libra espera, no te vayas. Sácame de aquí"_

" _Hola, Virgo, lindo día afuera ¿no? Te veremos por la noche"_

" _Lo haces a propósito, Ganimedes. Sabes que no he salido en semanas. No me dejen aquí con la mula"_

" _Hola, Virgo. Adiós, Virgo"_

" _Pegaso, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí pero no importa. ¡Sálvame!_

" _Virgo. ¿Has visto a Pegaso? Tengo un asunto que arreglar"_

" _Ya deja eso, Sagitario. No logras nada"_

" _Pero Amaltea-"_

" _Sin peros"_

" _Ayúdame a salir y te digo donde está el caballito alado"_

" _No vas a hacer tal cosa"_ advirtió capricornio _._

" _No importa. Sólo sáquenme de aquí"_

" _Piscis, Piscis. Dame una mano"_

" _Dar una mano o un pie si no tienes manos, esos es lo que generan los bellos colores danzantes. Tu templo también está lleno de colores danzantes, como revoloteantes mariposas en un campo de flores que bailan con el susurrar del viento"_

" _Es el humo de los sahumerios, Piscis y me estoy intoxicando. Por favor, sácame de aquí"_

" _Pero si tampoco tienes un pie para dar, no hay que preocuparse. El poder de los colores danzantes es tan grande que puedes dar un cabello si no tienes manos ni pies, o un ojo si eres pelado o la lengua si los ojos te los sacaron"_

" _No me importa. Sólo sácame de aquí"_

" _Tanta bondad en esos colores bailarines, y tanta fuerza, como salmones enfrentando una cascada, elegantes en su tenacidad"_

" _Me importan un carajo los colores y los salmones, Piscis. ¡Ayúdame! ¡Piscis! ¡Piscis!"_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Piscis es mi favorita. ¿Y la suya?_

 _Ya sé, ya sé. Me desaparecí por mucho tiempo incluso después de decir que no lo haría. Soy una horrible excusa de intento de ser humano *inserte llanto tan falso como decir que la gelatina es un postre*. Es que me distraje con los colores bailarines._

 _Lo que luche con esta historia, ¡por los Dioses! Tengo empezadas cinco versiones, todas diferentes porque no sabía desde donde apuntar la historia y nada sonaba bien._

 _Creo que recuperé a mi musa… pero ese Dios de pacotilla ya me había hecho creer que había vuelto y era mentira así que no hago ninguna promesa. Espero poder terminar el mes de Athena pronto porque mi Señor Musa (aka. Hermes) ha decidido traerme chismes sobre sus parientes (¡Ese no era el trabajo que lo mandé a hacer!) y muero por escribir el Mes de los Dioses… lo siento Hades, vas a tener que esperar. Es que no tengo mucho material para tu ejército, la mayoría de ellos son como… irrelevantes pero quiero incluirlos a todos._

 _Lena_


End file.
